


Monster

by Wolfyalex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Come Eating, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfyalex/pseuds/Wolfyalex
Summary: Victor didn't know what he was in store for by helping Yuuri unlock his Eros.He is about to find out though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if my last story was good or not, but Yuri on Ice reignited my passion for writing! Woo!  
> Oh, I suppose Happy Birthday to Yuuri as well!
> 
> This story was inspired by the audio post below.  
> [http://yuurivoice.tumblr.com/post/152798140145/yuuri-the-power-bottom-ive-received-countless](url)
> 
> This was another 4 am plot idea, but at least time it is beta.

Victor was sure he created a monster. Ever since Yuuri discovered his true Eros, he was taking the world by a storm. That storm included Victor. Each time Yuuri was on the ice Victor couldn’t look away. And that attitude that he held on the ice slipped into their private life as well. 

It had just been a practice day, tomorrow was going to be a rest day, and the Eros routine had been breathtaking. Victor had been so proud of Yuuri, his younger lover positively beaming as well, as they returned to Yuuri’s home. They enjoyed good food, a bath in the hot spring, and it was behind closed doors that Victor came to realize the monster he created. 

Yuuri had spread him out on the bed while he slowly sunk down on him. Per Yuuri’s request, he was not to move or thrust into him unless told so. The look in his eyes, the same he had when skating, and Victor was going to follow the instructions to a T. Yet Yuuri was already testing his control, looking positively wrecked as he slowly inched down Victor’s member. 

Between the sensation and Yuuri’s sound, Victor was struggling to keep himself still for his lover. His eyes flickered down between them to see just how much left Yuuri had to go. Yuuri squeezed around him, making Victor toss his head back with a groan. This was sweet torture. Yuuri started to chuckle, only for it to be lost in a moan. 

“S…so… big… Vict…victor…” Yuuri was breathless, it was agonizing. Victor looked up at him, regretting it a moment later. The look on his face, the slight smirk on his lips, and even the hand running through his own hair. Yuuri was in control and he knew it, just like when he skated. It made Victor’s hips stutter, a groan leaving his lips.

Yuuri gasped out, his thighs quivering on the side of Victor’s. A smack was delivered onto his chest a moment later.

“Victor… I said to stay still.”

“Sorry… sorry.” Victor whispered, licking his lips. Yuuri replied by rolling his hips, clearly accepting his apology. Oh, he was fully inside him now. Victor shuddered, his fingers twitching to grab Yuuri’s hips. Just to fuck up into him, making him bounce on his cock.

“Ah… ha..ha…” Yuuri panted above him before slowly pulling up. Much too slow. “So… thick…” And the talking! Have mercy on him, he was only a man. Yet Yuuri continued the slow pace, placing his hands-on Victor’s chest to balance himself more. Victor groaned, glancing downward at his strong thighs that help lift him up so effortlessly. He could worship those legs. 

Yuuri panted as he rode Victor, soft little sounds. Each time he would rise and each time he would fall, they would slip from his lips. Victor bit his lip, groaning as he shifted some. The desire to use the strength in his own legs to fuck Yuuri was suffocating. Yet a look from his lover stilled him. 

Victor could only watch and feel, testing his control. “Ah… yes… yes….” Yuuri groaned above him, rolling his hips once more. Victor could almost weep. It was amazing, sliding in and out of Yuuri. It just wasn’t enough, just teasing him. 

“Yuuri… please… please….” Victor wasn’t above begging. He gladly got on his knees for Yuuri, so it wasn’t too much for him to beg like this. Yuuri moaned above him.

“But… I like you like this… Wanted it so bad… Needed all you… like this… Ah!” Yuuri’s back arched, causing Victor’s hips to stutter again. He must have brushed along a good spot. 

“Ah… but… Yuuri I can give you more… let me…” Victor was almost sobbing, and it only seemed to turn Yuuri on more. His lover’s cock twitched, drooling along Victor’s stomach. “Fuck…” 

That seemed to be a tipping point for Yuuri though. He smirked down at Victor before he started to increase his pace. Those little moans increasing while Yuuri leaned back. No longer using Victor’s chest for support. Instead Yuuri dragged his fingers through his hair and played with his nipple. Victor watched as he threw his head back, groaning. 

Victor groaned, his eyes starting to close. The faster pace finally offering him some relief, even though it tested his control more. 

“Look at me...” Victor snapped his eyes open, looking right at Yuuri. “Yeah… Yeah… in my eyes… oh.. oh… don’t stop.” Yuuri demanded, as if Victor could even think of looking away right now. Victor watched, mouth open and pretty speechless. Beautiful. This beautiful man was his. A cry left Yuuri’s lips as Victor’s cock twitched again inside of him.

Yuuri’s hips slowed, rolling and grinding a little more. Victor choked on a moan, almost in tears once more. 

“Victor… my… my ass… grab… grab it.” Yuuri’s voice got a bit whiny. Clearly his lover was feeling the effects of the slow pace as well. Victor was all too happy to finally touch his ass, groaning. “Squeeze… more… come on.” Above him, Yuuri leaned forward with a hand back on Victor’s chest. His nail brushed along Victor’s chest, making him jolt. 

“Fuck.” Victor dug his fingers into Yuuri, helping him bounce a little more. By Yuuri’s small chants of yes it was appreciated. 

“Oh… god… Victor… it’s so much.” Yuuri panted, the slight whine still there. Victor shuddered, his eyes fluttering. He was still waiting, just wanting to fuck into Yuuri. At this point he was silently begging for it to happen. Yuuri kept raising up and down on his own, with only a slight help from Victor. It wasn’t as if the Russian forgot about Yuuri’s stamina. 

Then Yuuri decided to up the stakes. His free hand, the one not on Victor’s chest, moved to Yuuri’s cock instead. His fingers wrapped around himself while he coyly looked down at Victor. 

“Wa…watch me… Watch me touch myself… stroke myself… for… ah… you.” Yuuri’s voice was just sinful at his point. Victor couldn’t help it, he started to use the grip on Yuuri’s ass to fuck into him more. His legs even propping up, giving him more leverage. 

Yuuri turned into a mumbling mess, unable to proper even say words. He kept bouncing, working with Victor’s thrusts. His moans mixed with small cry and muffled sounds of pleasure. Victor could only watch as Yuuri continued to stroke himself, feeling the signs that his lover was close. 

“I’m... I’m gonna… cum for you…” Yuuri groaned, leaving Victor slamming up into him. That mouth! It was too much for him. But Yuuri wasn’t done. “Oh, fuck… I… I want you to fill me… up Vic…victor.” Victor groaned underneath him. “I want it… please.” This was torture! It was a mistake to ever think Yuuri was innocent. His mouth was so filthy. It fueled Victor on to do more!

Yuuri grinned softly, for a moment, before it was stolen away by a moan. His body shuddered above him while his hand increased his pace. The sight of Yuuri coming over him had Victor pushing himself farther. His own pace sloppy, holding Yuuri enough to bruise him as he fucked him through his orgasm and into Victor’s. 

They were both breathing hard by the time they were finished. Yuuri draped himself along Victor, rather spent. Victor rubbed circles along his back, sighing. It felt so good to touch Yuuri again. 

“Ah…” Yuuri whimpered as Victor became too soft to stay inside of him. Victor’s eyes widen, feeling the mischief aura rolling off Yuuri. Sure enough, his lover was testing him again as he snuck a hand behind him. With a baited breath, Victor watched as Yuuri pulled fingers covered in Victor’s cum into his mouth. 

Yuuri then sat up, rubbing the cum on his chest. His eyes gleamed while he licked that off his fingers as well. 

“Yuu…yuuri…” Victor’s cock gave a twitch, willing to try and get hard once more. 

A smirk curled onto Yuuri’s lips. “What a mess… someone should clean it up.” Victor was almost reduced to tears again. Such a monster! But who was he to deny his love! As he started to move, Yuuri pushed him down. “You need to clean down here first.” 

“O..oh…” Victor nodded, laying down as Yuuri moved up. Yuuri’s ass now above his face, the cum dripping down from his spent hole. 

“Come now Victor.” Yuuri cooed, sitting down on Victor more. Victor groaned, grabbing Yuuri by the thighs as he opened his mouth. It was easier to eat Yuuri out his way, the cum naturally dripping down. The combined taste of them together left him hungry for more. 

With another groan, he sucked at Yuuri’s hole. Above him he heard a gasp, only fueling him on more. Yuuri’s hands curled into Victor’s hair, starting to ride his face.

“Yesss… yess… ah!” Yuuri was twitching, clearly still sensitive. Victor didn’t plan to stop. His dear lover gave him an order, he needed to follow through. His tongue moved to tease his rim though, feeling Yuuri jump above him. A small chuckle left Victor’s lips. 

There was a huff before Yuuri was grinding down onto Victor. Victor had trouble breathing for a moment before he squeezed his thighs. Yes, no laughing. His bad. Victor redoubled his effort, moving his tongue to actually fuck Yuuri with it. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. That… Victor… Hnnn.” By now, Victor was indeed hard. It would appear that Yuuri was as well, if the slicking sound was any clue. Yuuri was jerking off above him while he rode Victor’s face. Victor’s cock gave a jump, threatening to come just by this alone. Shit. 

“Yuu-” The words stopped as the hand in his hair pushed his head up more. Yuuri’s ass pushing down, a sob above him. 

“No… no… you came without… permission last time. You have to wait.” Yuuri hissed, grinding against his lips. Victor’s eyes fluttered shut, moaning into Yuuri’s hole. That should not be such a turn on, but it was. The idea of Yuuri just using Victor for his own pleasure! 

Victor sucked at Yuuri’s ass once more, no longer tasting any cum though. Not the point anymore, the point was to worship Yuuri’s ass and make him cum. Yuuri whimpered above him, just withering. It would be long now. He was too sensitive from his previous orgasm. Victor just had to give him a little more. 

“AH… ah… Vic…victor… oh… your… your tongue.” More of that dirty talk. Victor really would end up coming if this kept up. Yuuri moaned out, the sound of him jerking off increase. Victor tried to keep it up himself, even though his mouth was getting sore. A swirl of the tongue, tease the rim some, suck and fuck. Yuuri’s voice getting higher and breather as he went on. 

Then he shuddered, keening above Victor while his body stilled. Victor could feel the cum landing in his hair, but he kept fucking Yuuri with his tongue. It would be a pity to just stop and not drag Yuuri’s beautiful orgasm out. 

“No… no. God.” Yuuri sobbed, lifting himself up with shaky legs. He swatted at Victor’s hands as he rolled off Victor. His pants filling the room. Victor just as breathless, propping up on his arm to look Yuuri over though. His cock was still hard between them, but it could be forgotten at the moment. 

“Okay?” Victor whispered, slightly worried. 

“SO… so okay… oh… soooo okayyy…” Yuuri smiled, licking his lips. He glanced over at Victor, looking him over. There was a smug look in his eyes, clearly proud of how he left Victor. Victor would place money that his appearance would fuel millions of wet dreams. 

“I still need to clean off your chest.” Victor pointed out. Yuuri shuddered, shaking his head. Now it was Victor’s turn to be smug. He left Yuuri like this. Only him, no one else. “Can I kiss you?” At that, Yuuri nodded. Alright, not too sensitive for kisses then. 

Victor raised himself up more, placing small kisses on Yuuri’s cheeks before following up with one on his lips. They were both smiling into it, which caused Victor to laugh softly. 

“Prop me up.” Yuuri muttered, which had Victor getting their pillows so Yuuri was half sitting up. “We still need to take care of you…” Victor didn’t know what to make of that, but it had his cock twitch. “Sit up.”

It would seem that Yuuri wasn’t that tired. Victor whimpered, not sure how much more he could take of this. Yet he moved to sit on the bed, his cock bobbing for attention. 

“Alright… touch yourself. Slowly.” Yuuri whispered, his eyes hooded and staring at Victor’s crotch. It had Victor’s face flushing, wrapping his hand around himself. Yuuri made a small sound at his pace, which had Victor slowing down his strokes even more. 

“That’s it…. Run your fingers over your head… don’t want to ignore that.” Victor nodded, teasing his head with his thumb. A gasp falling from his lips. “Don’t cum yet, not until I say so.” Yuuri muttered, his foot tapping against Victor’s thigh. 

The look on Yuuri’s face was beautiful. It screamed ‘I can make the world kneel’ but there was also a dust of pink along his cheeks. Victor groaned, squeeze his cock to stop himself. 

“Yuuri… I… I can’t last long… please.” Victor groaned. 

“Well… you are asking nicely… But no. Speed up.” Yuuri bit his finger, his gaze hot. Victor hung his head, groaning as he moved his hand faster. “Ah, ah. Keep watching me Victor.” Victor pulled his head up, looking back at Yuuri. “That’s it…” Yuuri cooed. 

Victor sobbed a little, squeezing his base and pausing for a moment. He was going to come, but he had to wait. It didn’t help that Yuuri looked like a goddess.  
“Please… please… Yuuri… I’m gonna…” Victor tried to plead with him again. Yuuri tilted his head, looking thoughtful before he shook his head. A sob racked through his body. 

“I didn’t say you could stop either. Keep stroking yourself, Victor.” Yuuri clicked his tongue. With a whine, Victor was stroking himself again. “Faster… Faster… Come on Victor. Let me see you.” Victor gasped, increasing his pace.

Would he get to? Finally? Please! So close. His toes curled as his hand kept going. Right there, he was almost there!

“Stop!” Victor gasped, his hand flying off his cock as tears fell down his face. No, so close. He shuddered, shaking from it. “Victor? Still with me?” 

“Ah… I… I can’t take much more… Please Yuuri…” Victor could barely keep his head up to stare at Yuuri. He wanted to keep watching him, see that gentle smile on his lips. 

“Oh Victor… you have been so good for me. Let me help you.” Yuuri moved forward, Victor gladly ready for whatever he would do as long as it had him coming. Yuuri moved to spread Victor’s thigh, and Victor thanked his lucky stars. 

“Ohhh….” Victor groaned as Yuuri swallowed his cock. His eyes rolled back, unable to watch his beloved any longer. Yuuri was pretty much made for this. His food fetish and slight oral fixation were perfect for the task of sucking a cock. Victor’s thighs quivered, not able to last long at all. 

Yuuri took him all the way down and Victor was groan. His body falling back while Yuuri sucked him down. It was a roll of pleasure, making him tap the bed at some point. Yuuri pulled away, slurping even. Fuck! Victor cracked his eye open to see Yuuri wiping his lips with his thumb, only to suck on it. He groaned, closing his eyes as Yuuri chuckled softly at him. 

Victor moved to wrap his arm around Yuuri as he laid down. They were both pretty gross and sweaty, but there was no way Victor could move right now. Yuuri draw patterns on his chest, nuzzling against his side. 

“What… what brought that on?” Victor finally managed to ask. 

“Ah…” The blush was even apparent in his voice, returning back to his shyer self now that everything was winding down. “It… it was what I was thinking about when skating Eros today.”

“You will be the death of me…” Victor groaned. Good thing the season was almost done. He might not be able to watch Yuuri skate Eros without getting hard now. Yuuri giggled softly, leaning up for another small kiss. Victor pulled Yuuri in tighter, smiling down at him. His lover was a monster, a monster! 

But… Victor wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the PWP.


End file.
